Titanium: Rise of the Nether
by TheMezzerino
Summary: Two boys who have lived their life in Minecraftia suddenly find themselves in the middle of a war to save their home. Rated T for swears. Maybe other things.
1. Prologue

The square sun makes its way down along the horizon, still partially shining down onto the blocky plain that is Minecraftia. Pigs walk around of their own accord, their erratic movement pressing down on the grass, eventually turning it to dirt. A forest borders the grass-covered plain, with a desert on the other side. A silk-white horse grazes on the north side of the plain. The peace is interrupted by a yell, an explosion, then silence.

Two bodies lie on the ground near a small explosion crater, one of them unconscious. The other gets back on his feet. With dyed lime green hair, a tactical com on the left side of his head. Wearing a teal jumper with a white undershirt, with kevlar gloves and boots, along with kneepads. On the back of his jumper is a symbol of a blue and white pickaxe. An iron sword sits in his scabbard, along with a shortbow slung over his shoulder, his bright blue eyes are filled with concern as he rushes over to his companion.

His companion is wearing a red hoodie over dark brown hair, the hood being black, wearing a red headset. His jeans were slightly tattered, and his red sneakers were slightly burnt. His eyes were closed, and he was barely breathing. "Connor! Connor, wake up! We got hit by a creeper!" The green haired teen tried to wake the younger boy by shaking him. "Shit!" He swore. He began to drag Connor by his hoodie, moving towards the village in the desert biome. The sun began to set. "Come on bud, wake up!" grunted the older boy as he dragged Connor across the border of the plains and desert biome.

He was about 50 blocks from the village when an arrow shot out of the darkness, hitting the older boy in the shoulder. "AAHH, SHIT!" Yelled the older boy, dropping his companion in the process. He unslung a shortbow from his shoulder, pulled a flint tipped arrow from the leather quiver over his back, nocked an arrow and fired it at the skeleton, all within the space of a second. The skeleton reeled backwards as its skull shattered into many pixels. "That'll teach you to shoot me, ya brainless bone face!" he yelled to the remains of the skeleton. Suddenly, there was a warped swoosh, and as he turned around, he was punched out by a tall black figure with glowing purple eyes.

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reading the prologue of my upcoming Minecraft fanfic: Titanium! This is my first ever fanfic, so I am really looking forward to continuing! I can't guarantee when I will update it, but I will try to do so as often. As of yet, I am not accepting any OC's but later on I definitely will be. In the meantime, leave a review, and keep an eye out for updates!**

**-TheMezzerino**


	2. Chapter 1: Badgers and Monkeys

I woke with a start. One of the Acorn Monkey clan, he was a light sleeper. His fur was striped red and blue, and his eyes were a light grey. _Why did I wake up,_ I thought to myself. I heard some swearing in the distance, and poked my head out of the tree. I saw a crater about 50 blocks away. _THAT'S what woke me up. Who are they?_ The green haired one was dragging the red jumper towards the village. A skeleton shot an arrow at the green haired one. He yelled and shot one back at him, yelling an insult at the same time. It was nearing night time. Whoever they were, they wouldn't stand a chance in the desert at night. I jumped down the tree, grabbing a flint bladed sword on the way. I made my was stealthily across the plain and into the desert. An enderman teleported into view, and I averted his eyes. The enderman teleported over behind the green haired one, and he turned around at the last second and earned a smack to the face. He flopped like a ragdoll onto the ground, unconscious.

I ran towards the two unconscious boys. I dragged them the remaining 70 blocks to the village. "Hey, someone help me out here!" I yelled. The house nearest to me opened, and standing in the doorway was a badger. "Here, bring them inside." He helped me drag them into his house. The badger laid the red jumper boy onto the couch, and propped the green haired one against the couch. He moved over to a fridge and pulled out two pink bottles. He fed one to each of the boys. The green haired one woke up. "My face... Where the fuck am I?!" He said, looking around to me, then to the badger.

"My names Jesse. I saw you get punched by that enderman and I brought you here"

"I'm Max" said the badger. "This is my house. Who are you?" Max enquired.

"My names Merrick, but you can just call me Mez. My friend here is Connor. We were on our way to the coast, but we got jumped by a creeper" said Mez.

"Shouldn't he be awake by now?" I said. I walked over to Connor and checked his temperature. "He's burning up!" Max walked over to the fridge and pulled out a block of Ice. He placed it carefully beneath his head.

"We should all get some sleep" Suggested Max. "Good idea" said Mez. Soon enough, everyone but me was asleep. Mez was snoring loudly, and Max sneezed randomly. _What a turn of events. I wonder why they were heading to the coast? There's only two things there. Beaches and..._ I smiled as it hit me. _Heh. I get it._ I dozed off, thinking about what I would do tomorrow.

**A/N: Second chapter out! As always, leave a review below!  
-TheMezzerino**


	3. Chapter 2: Apples and Deception

Mez was first to wake up. He laid on the carpet, thinking about what had happened in the last few hours. It's been crazy as... Max suddenly sneezed, then woke up. "Morning Max." I said. "Morning." He replied. He walked over to the fridge and pulled some cooked pork from inside it.

"Shouldn't Connor be awake?" Mez asked. "He should, but he isn't." Max replied. "Here, eat something. We'll take him to Dr Trayaurus when Jesse wakes."

"Wait, THE Dr Trayaurus?" said Mez. "Yep. Dan is around here sometimes, but not at the moment." Explained Max. "If were lucky, he might turn up." Dr Trayaurus and Daniel were well renowned throughout Minecraftia for their science experiments. They had recently discovered a rare element called tungsten, which was stronger than diamonds, rare and expensive. Jesse slowly got up. "I've been awake this whole time by the way. I'm a light sleeper."

"Fair enough." Replied Mez. "Come on, lets get moving." Jesse and Mez picked up Connor and followed Max for a short walk away from the village, coming across a shining iron laboratory. Max typed in a 4-digit code, and the Iron door slowly opened. They walked through a hallway when suddenly they heard a voice. "Hrn, what do you want, Badger?"

"I bring someone who is ill, and could not be healed by your potions." Max said.

A window opened up into the wall, and behind the glass stood Dr Trayaurus, PhD. "Hruh? Impossible. My potions can heal ANYTHING. Except for being dead and missing body parts."

He flicked a lever and an iron shutter opened up. Max walked through with Jesse and Mez following. "Mrr. Put him on the table." Said Trayaurus, pointing towards an iron table. Jesse and Mez shuffled over and placed Connor gently on the table. Dr Trayaurus walked over to him and inspected him closely. "Uher. He is gravely ill. He has been Tainted." Dr Trayaurus explained. "The taint can only be reversed with a Jeweled Apple."

"Where can we find one, Trayaurus?" Asked Mez.

"It is Impossible!" Yelled Trayaurus. "You shouldn't even bother trying! Jeweled apples are the rarest fruit in the world!"

"I said, WHERE CAN WE FIND ONE?" Mez yelled back.

"I think I can tell you where you can find one..." Said a voice from behind Mez. Everyone turned around.

"Holy shit its Dan! Can I have your autograph?!" Said Mez.

"Later. So you need to find a Jeweled apple, eh? Why?" Asked Dan.

"My friend on the table there has been tainted, and Dr T said we need a Jeweled apple to cure him." Replied Mez.

"Hmm," Said Dan "I know where one might be, but I think we have a time limit to get it to your friend. How long have we got, T?"

Dr Trayaurus thought for a moment. "Urr, I would say they have less than an hour."

"Shit! Max, Dan, Jesse, you guys wanna help?"

"Yeah, why not?" Said Max. "I'll come too." Said Dan.

"Jesse?" Mez looked around, but Jesse was not to be found anywhere. Little did the others know that Jesse had hidden, intending on following them to the Jeweled apple, and take it for himself.

**A/N: Third chapter! Thats two in one day! Phew! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the fanfic so far! Don't forget to leave a review!**

**-TheMezzerino**


	4. Chapter 3: Never trust a Monkey!

"Alright, we should be approaching the cave now." Said Dan, leading the others towards a large desert mountain. The mountain was mostly made of sandstone from all sides, topped with sand and reddish crumbled clay. Two cacti stood next to a wall. The wall itself looked perfect, but something was off about it.

"Okay, just walk into the sandstone between the cacti. You won't run into it, trust me." Dan demonstrated by walking straight into the sandstone and going through it. Max and Mez just stared, until Dan's head popped back out.

"You guys coming or what?" Mez was first to move towards the sandstone and he walked through it. On the other side was a cavern, already lit up by Dan holding a torch in his left hand. Dan motioned to the others to follow him down the tunnel. Hey walked for about 5 minutes, when suddenly a loud crash came from down the tunnel. Mez unslung his spruce wood bow and nocked a flint tipped arrow, while Max pulled out a thin iron rapier and Dan dropped his torch and pulled out two diamond-tipped iron daggers. Mez nodded at the other two, and they slowly moved down the cave. Mez realised it a split second before it happened.

"DUCK!" He yelled as 6 arrows flew over their heads, catching on Dans goggles and pinning them to the wall.

"Hey, those were my favourite goggles!" Dan yelled as he hurled one of his daggers into a skeletons face, shattering its skull instantly. Mez shot two skeletons, one in the face and the other in the chest. Max started cutting into a horde of zombies that appeared out of a tunnel to the left. A spider jumped onto Max halfway through dispatching the zombies. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" Squealed Max, a second before a flint arrow buried itself into the spiders skull.

"Keep moving!" Yelled Mez as another wave of arrows sprung up from further down the cave. Everyone bolted down the cave as Max continued screaming because another spider was biting his head.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!"

"Max, shut up!" Mez yelled, firing an arrow into the spiders body. The trio kept running, Dan in the lead, until they reached a cavern, lit by a gentle blue light.

"We're here guys." Said Dan. He pointed at a dark blue tree sprouting in the middle of the cavern. "The apple should be on that tree." Mez, Dan and Max moved towards the tree, when a humanoid shape emerged from the darkness behind the tree. It threw a shiny dark purple dagger at Max, and in the moment it glinted in the light of the cavern, they saw its face.

It was Jesse.

The dagger moved too quickly to be dodged and it buried itself dead centre into Max's chest.

"Son of a bitch!" Yelled Dan, as Mez notched an arrow and fired. It missed Jesse by an inch as he notched another arrow, but he had already gone. Dan kneeled over Max's body as Mez moved over to where Jesse was standing. He looked around the tree, searching for a bright blue apple, like the one he saw in Jesse's hand as he darted to the right. He failed to find one, when something caught his eye.

"Mez, he's gone. Max is dead. We need to leave." Mez was ignoring Dan. He was staring at a small, dark purple ball, the exact same colour as the one stuck in Max's chest.

"RUN!" Yelled Mez, dashing out of the cavern. Dan followed half a second later, just as the purple ball exploded in a wave of taint. Dan and Mez ran all the way out of the cave, which was strangely empty. They burst out of the ghostly block. Dan and Mez stopped, exhausted. They stood their for a minute, catching their breath, when Dan spoke.

"We'll need to evacuate the village. The taint will spread fast. And since we can't cure it..." Mez knew they had a hard task ahead of them. Dan and Mez walked across the desert. They entered the village and went over to Max's house. Dan waited outside as Mez searched for anything they could use. He grabbed some potions and pork, and took a thin, light-blue rapier from the wall. He exited the house, motioning for Dan to follow. They made their way back to the lab. As they neared the hill before the lab, Dan noticed trails of black smoke rising from over the hill.

"Oh no... No! NO! TRAYAURUS! SHIT!" Dan yelled, breaking into a run. Mez sprinted after him, and saw that the lab had been blown apart by a colossal explosion. A square patch of ground moved to the side, and Dr Trayaurus emerged and scurried over to Dan.

"Trayaurus! You're okay!" Said Dan, running over to Trayaurus.

"He went crazy! He tore everything apart! Hrrr! I've still got my laptop though."

"We need to evac the city, Trayaurus. Quickly!" They ran off towards the village as the sun began to set.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I have been sick *cough*and schoolwork has been annoying. I'll try to udpdate it more often. Here, have a cookie.  
Thanks for reading! |:D - Monobrow Man**

**-TheMezzerino**


End file.
